It is known that many music students, especially young music students, are in a hurry to play popular and “hip” songs on their instrument before learning the appropriate basics. In fact, many music students and music teachers have disagreements when the student wants to quickly learn songs and play, for example, by ear, and the teacher wishes to review musical theory, music reading and the art of playing an instrument while simultaneously reading sheet music.
When playing classical music, for example, music students tend to be very serious and typically try to play their instruments while reading sheet music. Sheet music may be placed on a conventional music stand and is generally easy to read and manipulate (i.e., turn pages) when playing instruments like the piano, a wind instrument or even an instrument with strings.
Drummers, on the other hand, are often found memorizing music (which can be very difficult, and especially, for early stage musicians) or they have to play by ear. This is true because drummers have a stick in each hand, pedals associated with the feet and are typically moving very fast on a drum set or kit that is quite large, even at the beginner level. Thus, getting sheet music accessible to a drummer which is easy to read and manipulate can be very difficult.
There is an increasing interest to develop a sheet music holder that is suitable for use with drummers, and especially, young drummers. This invention, therefore, is directed to a sheet music holder and a method for playing the drums. The sheet music holder is one which is suitable to hold sheet music to the skin or head of a drum whereby such a sheet music holder, unexpectedly, allows a musician to play the drums while reading sheet music placed on at least one skin or head of a drum within the set or kit of the drummer without destroying the sheet music.